Oportunidad
by myiloveposts
Summary: Ver como se aleja tu familia y tu te alejas de tus amigos es algo... Raro. Pero tener uno segunda oportunidad de emendar las cosas es único.


**Notas:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y la mayoría de la historia será desde la perspectiva de Hinata (es un Sasuhina). Mundo paralelo. Ni Asuma, ni Neji están muertos. Uso los termino de dólares.

- habla –

"_pensamientos"_

…

Mire sus ojos color carmesí, y le sonreí tiernamente – saludable – me voltee y mire a Kurenai, me sonrío. Comencé a caminar hacia mi escritorio de caoba y me apoye en este – No comprendo tu preocupación, si solo tuvo un poco de tos – me reí suavemente.

- Talvez porque soy su madre - dijo mientras comenzaba a vestir a su pequeño hijo de 6 años, era idéntico a su padre pero con una pequeña diferencia, los ojos.

- Yo soy fuerte – ya vestido con unos short blancos y una franela de robots roja – Y no me enfermo mami – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Vamos a la casa, papá ya debió llegar – me reí por su comentario y más porque ya estaba en la puerta listo para marcharse.

- No piensas despedirte mío – rodee el escritorio y abrí una de las gavetas y saque una chupeta – Bueno me tendré que comer esto si tú te vas – dije fingiendo tristeza, vi cuando Kurenai me miro desaprobatoriamente.

- Todavía no nos vamos, verdad que si mamá – y salió corriendo hacia mí, me abrazo por la cintura, y me dijo lo mucho que me quería. Le di la chupeta y me despedí de ellos.

Mire el reloj 6:36 pm, aún era algo temprano. Me encontraba sentada en mi sillón, atender niños era cansado ni que hablar de sus padres, ser pediatra no era fácil. Me quede pensando en lo que llevaba hasta ahora, nacida en familia rica y terminar el instituto con algo menos de 10.000 y aquí estoy con un buen auto y mi adorado escritorio de caoba. Suspire, eran las 7:21 pm debería irme pero no había nada de diferencia a que me quedara o me fuera, no había nadie en casa.

El Hospital de la millonaria empresa Uchiha, mi lugar de trabajo, irónico una Hyuga trabajando para Uchiha, mi padre se reiría de mi si no fuera porque yo era la subdirectora del hospital, especializada en el cuidado de los niños y más jóvenes.

- Maldito estacionamiento – y su hermosa capacidad para un poco más de 200 autos, ni que hablar del hospital, necesite un 1 año para saber dónde estaba mi consultorio, lo bueno es que todo está señalizado.

- Vamos Hyuga no es tan malo – mire a mi izquierda, donde un muchacho alto y con el pelo y ojos de un negro profundo, aun estando de noche se ve más oscuro su cabello. Comenzó a caminar y lo seguí, casi al final del estacionamiento se encontraban dos a la derecha un Audi R8 negro y a la izquierda un Audi A5 blanco. Me dirigí al blanco y me comencé a ir hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se veían aquellos rasca cielos y las luces de neón de los clubes nocturnos, pude apreciar aquel auto negro detrás, llegamos a un edificio en donde se apreciaba el símbolo de la familia Uchiha.

Después de aparcar el auto en mi puesto correspondiente, me dirigí al lobby donde _nos_ recibió el guardia.

- Buenas noches Sra. Hyuga y Sr. Uchiha – yo como buena persona le regrese el saludo mientras Sasuke lo ignoraba, cuando llegue al ascensor estaban las puertas abiertas gracias a él. Se creó un silencio mientras oíamos una música de fondo.

- Deberías ser más cortes – se me quedo viendo, suspire, nunca iba a lograr que dijera un solo gracias o un simple Buenas días - Solo digo – desvió la mirada de mí y la poso en la puerta del ascensor las cuales se abrieron suavemente, coloco su mano en la puerta para que no se cerrara y yo salí y el detrás mío.

- Ves si puedo ser cortes – me sonrió y se fue a la derecha de pasillo del cual al final se apreciaba una puerta y yo a la izquierda en donde de igual forma se aprecia un puerta, saque las llave de mi bolso y abrí la puerta de madera oscura.

Una gran sala de piso de madera, se veía una gran biblioteca a la izquierda y en el centro un juego de sillones que daban al televisor al frente, a mi derecha daba a una cocina y entre las dos sala se veía un pasillo. Me dirigí a la cocina me prepare algo sencillo, está cansada, ni siquiera sabía que había preparado.

Pase por aquel pasillo, habían tres puertas dos por los costados y una al frente, me dirigía a la puerta de la derecha, era un despacho (Las paredes eran de paneles y se observan varias bibliotecas repletas de libros, en el medio se encontraba un escritorio de caoba oscura, idéntico al que se encuentra en mi despacho en el hospital), me dirigí al escritorio, había una computadora moderna la encendí y comencé a realizar un seguimiento a mis pacientes con los últimos resultados en los exámenes de esta semana.

Eran las 10:41, me estire, estaba cansada mire el monitor "_Mejor lo dejo para mañana"._

_RINGGGG, RINGGG._

Pegue un brinco, quien vendría a esta hora. Entre a mi habitación y busque en una esquina un bate; que bueno que se me ocurrió comprarlo, comencé a caminar por aquel pasillo, mientras prendía la luz, me acerque a la puerta y me incline a esta para ver por la mirilla. Me sentí como una estúpida por a ver sacado aquel bate.

Abrí la puerta aun con aquel bate en mi mano, me miro con burla. Me eche a un lado mientras el entraba a mi querida morada.

- Deberías avisar antes de venir, me diste un buen susto Uchiha - oí su risa burlona – Que se te ofrece para que vengas a visitarme a estas horas – todo rastro de burla desapareció de aquel pálido rostro.

- Esta es tu especialidad, no la mía – se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – Creo que tú sabes que mi hermano tuvo una hija – comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, lo seguí pasamos por aquel largo pasillo para dirigirnos a su apartamento, me abrió la puerta para que entrara – Tiene algo de fiebre y llora mucho – mire a Sasuke antes de entrar.

- Puedo saber por qué tú la cuidas – Sasuke gruño, se adentró al interior de su apartamento y después de un rato volvió con un bulto rosa entre sus brazos. Me apareció tierno, hasta que vi su rostro Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y lo oí pronunciar algunas blasfemias.

- Itachi tenía una reunión y mis padres no están aquí, yo era su única opción – realizo una corta pausa y de sus labios se escucha otro gruñido – tenía otro tío y me lo dejan a mí – negué con la cabeza Sasuke tenía mucho que aprender con respecto a Kiba.

- Y su madre, que está haciendo – Sabía que Hana era una mujer ocupada pero tenía que mover sus horarios de trabajo para cuidar a su hija.

- Están rastreando a un criminal, tiene que ver con la desaparición del empresario – Sasuke se movió hasta llegar un sofá de cuero oscuro – Me puedes ayudar – me miro de una forma cansada, iba hacer una larga noche.

…

Esta es mi segunda historia, por favor léanla. Y dejadme algunos comentarios…


End file.
